


Through Cold Black Eyes

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: Three Views [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy days, Enemies, First Day of School, Friendship, Gen, Generation Swap, Hatred, Namikaze Minato Lives, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Parent-Child Relationship, Perceptive Uchiha Sasuke, Pre-Canon, Pre-Genin, Pre-Genin Era, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke loved his mother, and he wanted to prove himself to his father while surpassing his brother. He loved his family, and he even loved his idiotic best friend – Naruto. He wasn’t as stupid, or as naïve, as his dear friend, but it didn’t matter. He saw the world through cold black eyes, and the only things he needed were his family and his friends.Naruto didn’t like the girl who sat next to him in class, in fact, he hated her.That alone was enough of a reason for Sasuke to hate her too.





	Through Cold Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason this series is called 'Three Views' and this is Sasuke's POV, so I think you can probably guess whose POV the main fic in this series is going to be from. These two little oneshots are just a bit of an introduction to things - to see things from different people's views.

Sasuke sighed as he sat in class. He’d gotten there early to grab him and Naruto the best seats – since he knew deep in his bones that his idiot of a best friend would be late. Painfully so. He raced into class, scouting out the optimum position – a set of three seats at the back by the open window. There was a nice breeze there, and he set his bag on the end, seating himself right by the window. He’d claimed that desk for him, Naruto, and somebody else. Naruto would be the one sitting next to him, and so he switched his trademark Uchiha glare on, silently promising pain to anyone who dared to sit down there. Unsurprisingly, it worked, so he was left mercifully free from any annoyances until the pink-haired girl stumbled through the door.

Everyone aside from Naruto had arrived by that point, so she sat down on the same row as him, and he moved his bag to the middle seat. The message was clear, and she left the middle seat free for his idiot of a best friend. He didn’t pay much attention to the pink-haired girl until Naruto arrived, and they started talking.

Their introductions tapered off before he even got the chance to say his name… not that he was fussed. Naruto didn’t like the girl, and Sasuke was fine with that. Whatever Naruto said generally went, and he saw no reason to contest that for a snobbish girl who didn’t appreciate her parents. Sure there were times when he was annoyed with his father for focusing his attention on his brother, but he still wanted to prove himself to the man. He wanted to prove himself to the rest of the clan too. He wanted cousin Madara’s respect, and Tobirama-sensei’s attention because he was a damn good teacher who’d turned out incredible shinobi when he’d taken a genin team. Sasuke wanted to be a good shinobi too. He wanted to surpass his overbearing brother, and his cousin’s husband would probably be able to help.

He turned his back on the weird pink-haired girl and watched placidly as the rest of their class followed suite. Naruto, the idiot, probably didn’t realise how much influence he had on the damned class, all because he was Hokage-sama’s son. In hindsight, he had a considerable amount too – as an Uchiha and the Clan Head’s son… even if he wasn’t the heir.

He went about his day, running up to his brother waiting for him by the academy gates eagerly when the day was out, scowling as his request to train with aniki was denied with one of his brother’s obnoxious forehead pokes. Itachi’s smile was slightly more fragile than usual but hardly surprising. He’d just come back from a difficult mission.

“How was your first day at the academy, otouto?” Itachi glanced at him over their dinner. “Enjoyable, yes?”

Sasuke grinned. “Un! Though there’s a girl Naruto doesn’t like… but other than that, the class is super awesome!”

“So you’re looking forwards to your next day then?” He smiled again – that time a real one.

“Yep,” he chirped, basking in his brother’s attention, soaking up as much of it as he could while he had the chance. His brother was too busy more often than not, and it stung. That didn’t matter though. No matter how much pressure there was bearing down on him, he loved Itachi-nii. Naruto had helped him see that, reminded him he was different to his brother, and they’d been inseparable since then.

So he was both excited and pleased to return back to the academy the next day even if from then on he’d be assigned something called ‘homework’. It didn’t sound too fun, but he had Naruto and his brother to help him when things got tough. He’d be OK.

His second day at the academy was much the same as the first, but Naruto had forgiven that Sakura girl for her hatred. _And Naruto was a first class idiot who couldn’t read people for the life of him. He was naïve. _His black eyes cast across the pink-haired girl, narrowing as he finally realised why he was so unnerved around her.

_She reminded him of Itachi-nii. _

Obviously she wasn’t as awesome as him, nor as good at sparring as him – in fact she really sucked at that despite not being afraid of taking a hit or two, but she was smart, he supposed… but those weren’t anything compared to the way she looked. Haunted green eyes that reminded him of his brother after he came back from his really hard missions, small stress lines forming on her face, and that_ fake fake _smile on her lips like his brother’s when he told him everything was OK.

Her lips curled up into a plastic smile so fragile it could probably break at any moment, the lie leaving her lips with a surprising amount of enthusiasm.

“I really love my parents!”

Naruto accepted that. Sasuke didn’t. He didn’t like the girl. Didn’t like how she offset him… didn’t like how she noticed his covert stares and warped her face until she looked just like the rest of the kids around them. She was unnatural, and he was curious.

But the fact remained she’d lied to his best friend, so even if Naruto welcomed her with open arms, he couldn’t quite do that.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't guessed, the next fic in this series will neither be rated for 'General Audiences' nor will it have 'No Archive Warnings' because this sh*t gets dark. Welcome to the twisted and warped side of my mind... Canon Sakura has a fairly nice past compared to our two boys. Spoiler. It's the complete other way around in this AU.
> 
> Fun fact, though. I actually really dislike character bashing, especially in fanfictions, (which is part of the reason this twisted idea popped into my mind) and it iritates me that Sakura is usually a target of this. Sure, she's kinda hopeless as a Genin and fangirl, but there's an awesome thing called character developement. Spoiler. She punches a goddess on the head by the end of shippuden, and if that's not an epic turnaround, I don't know what is...
> 
> So rather than making Sakura have a very happy past and making her into a fangirl... well... :3


End file.
